Lucario y Zoroark, trio de amor
by Anye flipy
Summary: Una pokefilia de amor intenso


Pokefilia Zoroark y Lucario – Dos corazones para una persona.

Era media mañana, el cielo nublado dejaba que a pequeños ratos, rayos de luz iluminaran esa gran ciudad.

En un pequeño pisito en la zona vieja y más turística de la ciudad, se encontraban un lucario y un zoroark preparando algún tipo de comida en la cocina.

Ambos permanecían callados cada uno por su parte mientras andaban con los utensilios de cocina.

Batiendo por aquí, removiendo por allá.

voice required="name = Diego"

Arrrg mierda, no puedo evitar estar preocupado.

Hoy no se llevó su paraguas y para colmo esta mañana andaba estornudando.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo aquel zoroark dejando un bol sobre la mesa para pasar a sentarse en una silla.

voice required="name = Juan"

Lo sé Albert, yo también estoy preocupado.

Nuestra entrenadora es siempre demasiado despistada y nunca mira por su salud.

voice required="name = Diego"

Alexander, ¿sabes que nunca pienso llamarte xandi?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo aquel zoroark llamado Albert poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Respondió el lucario Alexander algo molesto.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Acaso andas buscando pelea de nuevo?

voice required="name = Diego"

Eso me encantaría, sabes perfectamente que cuando te tengo presente me pones furioso.

Me da igual que hubieses sido mi amigo desde que era un pequeño zorua.

Lo que sientes por Anye me molesta demasiado.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Exclamó Albert encendiendo sus ojos en un tono rojizo en vez del azul que siempre tenía él.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Y qué crees que siento yo cuando te miro a ti?

Sabiendo que tú también sientes lo mismo que siento yo.

En verdad siempre me acabas enfureciendo.

voice required="name = Juan"

Alexander dijo aquello soltando una paleta contra el fregadero con fuerza.

voice required="name = Diego"

Muy bien, pues empecemos con la pelea.

voice required="name = Juan"

Lo estoy deseando.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y así pues, ambos pokemon se pusieron en posición de batalla uno frente al otro, dispuestos a lanzar sus ataques en cualquier momento.

Pero el aquel preciso instante en el que en sus manos comenzaban a formarse sus esferas de poder, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y escucharon a alguien desplomarse.

Sin dudarlo ambos pokemon salieron de la cocina pitando.

Y allí en mitad del pasillo encontraron a su querida entrenadora tirada en el suelo llena de barro por todos lados.

Entre los dos la tomaron para ponerla en pie y preguntarle qué le había pasado demasiado preocupados.

Ella los miró a ambos con una ligera sonrisa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mis pequeños, siempre os estáis preocupando por mí.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo?

¿Has visto cómo vienes?

voice required="name = Diego"  
Cuéntanos que ha ocurrido, si te sientes bien.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Ambos pokemon parecían insistentes por ser el primero en preguntarla y tener su atención.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno pues, me dio un pequeño mareo de vuelta a casa y resbalé con un charco de la lluvia que había.

Ahora me siento con dolor de cabeza, creo que me dio algo de fiebre pero solo es eso no os preocupéis

voice required="name = Diego"  
cómo que no nos preocupemos, si hasta te has caído en mitad de la calle.

¿Si no fuera por nosotros que habrías hecho aquí sola tirada en el suelo?

voice required="name = Juan"

Albert, te has pasado.

Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a nuestra entrenadora estando es ese estado.

¿Quieres cobrar?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo Alexander dejando a Anye sobre un sofá para después ponerse de nuevo en actitud de combate.

voice required="name = Diego"

Venga, te estoy esperando.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Le respondió Albert mostrando su dedo garra índice indicándole que se acercara con chulería.

En aquel momento aquel zoroark corrió en dirección a ese lucario que se aproximaba también a él a gran velocidad por todo el largo del salón.

Si no hubiera sido por Anye que se puso en pie para gritarles que pararan, allí se habría formado una catástrofe.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por qué estos últimos años estáis así, cada vez esto va a peor, siempre discutiendo y peleando.

¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

A mí me gustaba cuando los 3 éramos pequeños y siempre vosotros estabais riendo y jugando.

Pero es que, cuando os veo pelear me pongo muy triste.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Decía aquella bonita chica de 17 años secando sus lágrimas con la manga sucia de su chaqueta.

Ambos pokemon no pudieron evitar quedarse en silencio mirando al suelo arrepentidos.

Después su vista se deslizó hacia su figura, en ese estado tan lamentable, con la media rasgada dejando ver su rodilla magullada.

La ropa llena de barro y su pelo empapado.

Albert la tomó en brazos mientras Alexander tomaba ropa limpia de su habitación.

Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento y no se pararon a discutir quien haría qué.

Por mucho que Alexander le jodiera que hubiera sido Albert el que se adelantara para tomarla en sus brazos.

Después de todo, él siempre había sido más grande y alto, por lo tanto era el que hacía más de mayor.

Albert tenía un carácter fuerte, aunque aparentemente era tranquilo y cariñoso, siempre que se trataba de proteger a Anye, mostraba su otra cara, incluso a veces llegaba a ser brusco con sus palabras.

Por otra parte Alexander era un pokemon amable siempre atento a las necesidades de su entrenadora, franco a la hora de expresar lo que pensaba por el bien de Anye, pero de una forma más calmada.

Anye se encontraba en el baño mientras Albert la quitaba las medias para curar su herida.

Ella no podía evitar recordar el pasado.

Cuando eran un pequeño zorua y un lindo riolu.

Zorua siempre fue más travieso que riolu y a menudo le gustaba hacer travesuras, pero al evolucionar, se volvió más serio y tranquilo.

Eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se pusiera a jugar y a tocarle las narices a Alexander.

Y Xandi, como ella lo llamaba, su manera de ser siempre fue similar, pero por alguna razón también se había cerrado algo más.

Quizás era el hecho de que ambos habían crecido y evolucionado, pero para Anye parecían tan misteriosos, por muy amables que siempre fueran con ella, preocupándose constantemente, sentía que había un secreto que nunca eran capaces de revelarle.

voice required="name = Diego"

Bien, ya está curada la herida, ahora cuando Alexander traiga tu ropa limpia date una ducha para quitarte todo ese barro de encima.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y en aquel momento Alexander entró con la ropa habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación.

voice required="name = Juan"

Por cierto, te preparamos algo de comer.

Es una receta nueva y espero que te guste.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por supuesto que me gustará.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo Anye esbozando una tierna sonrisa con la que ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse bajo su pelaje.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ya sabéis que todo lo que me preparáis me gusta mucho.

Y bueno, me siento mal porque tengáis que prepararme siempre la comida.

voice required="name = Juan"

Para nosotros no es molestia.

Tú tienes que trabajar para poder mantener nuestro hogar, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y en aquel momento sin que ninguno se lo esperase, Anye los abrazó a ambos dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, primero a Alexander y después a Albert.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ups, os manché de barro jeje.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo ella sacudiendo sus cuerpos con cariño.

Después los dos pokemon bien colorados salieron del baño para dejar que se duchara.

Estos no dijeron nada al respecto y simplemente se limitaron a colocar en silencio la mesita del cuarto de estar, mientras el brasero calentaba el ambiente.

Por otro lado en el baño, Anye enjabonaba su cuerpo suavemente dándole vueltas a todo en su cabeza.

Cómo los fuertes brazos de Albert la sujetaban siempre sin ningún problema, sus típicas expresiones cuando se enfadaba, en verdad cuando él la regañaba preocupado, eso muy en el fondo, le gustaba.

Y la expresión que su Xandy, cuando está también preocupado.

Siempre pone unas caras que en verdad le gustan demasiado.

La manera en que entró en el cuarto de baño le hizo tener pensamientos fuera de tono.

Sus manitas se deslizaron suavemente entre sus piernas y allí pudo palpar su vagina que se encontraba totalmente depilada.

Los pelos en su cuerpo era algo que siempre había odiado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No debería hacer este tipo de cosas pero, el pensar en mi Albert y en mi Xandy me hace necesitarlo.

Si ellos se enteraran de las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza constantemente, no sé qué pensarían.

Pero es que, no pude evitar enamorarme de los dos tras tantos años juntos.

Ningún chico humano me ha hecho sentir así.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Suspiraba recordando sus relaciones fallidas con chicos de su instituto etc.

También guardaba muy malos recuerdos de uno de esos que fingieron amarla, solo para intentar llevarla a la cama.

Por suerte aquello pasó en su misma casa y Albert y Xandy entraron en acción antes de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Desde entonces, ese chico no volvió a mirarla a la cara y siempre hacía lo posible por evitarla.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

En verdad me apetece mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas con ellos dos.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Pensaba ella mientras tomaba un pequeño bote que había junto al gel de baño.

Era uno de esos botes que te regalan en los hoteles.

Son tan largos como un dedo pulgar masculino, y muy finos, por lo que Anye lo introdujo en su pequeña vagina suavemente sintiendo un pequeño dolorcillo en el momento de entrada.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Aun siendo virgen, esto es un poco molesto.

Pero, me gusta sentirlo dentro e imaginar que son sus penes.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y así ella comenzó a deslizarlo de arriba abajo durante un minuto más o menos.

Nunca quería llegar hasta el final, porque siempre se acababa sintiendo mal por hacer ese tipo de porquerías pensando en sus queridos pokemon.

Se aclaró todo el cuerpo y colocó la toalla sobre su delgado cuerpo.

Después se desenredó el cabello tras secarlo un poco con otra toalla.

Nunca se secaba con secador ya que consideraba que el pelo se maltrataba mucho de esa forma.

Y tras estar seca se puso la ropa que Alexander le había dejado sobre la taza del váter.

La ropa interior limpia.

Y como siempre, las falditas que a ella le gustaba ponerse aun siendo invierno puro.

Arriba un jersey y en los pies unos calcetines altos tipo colegiala japonesa de los animes que tanto adoraba ver.

Salió del baño y allí ya estaba la mesa puesta con los platos de comida de cada uno.

Sus dos pokemon siempre la esperaban para comer juntos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Waaaa, pero qué buena pinta tiene esto.

Cada día me sorprendéis más.

¿Son canelones?

voice required="name = Juan"

Así es, rápido siéntate antes de que se enfríen.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo Alexander.

voice required="name = Diego"

El zumo es natural, también lo hicimos nosotros porque sabemos que amas los zumos de frutas.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Añadió Albert.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

De verdad, os quiero demasiado chicos.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Aquello lo dijo tan emocionada, que ambos pokemon volvieron a sonrojarse.

Después se sentó en medio de ambos en el gran sillón que habían metido a la fuerza en ese pequeño cuartito.

Allí los tres comieron mientras veían en la tele una serie que a Anye le gustaba mucho llamada castle.

Ambos pokemon no podían evitar mirarla continuamente divagando por sus mentes el qué tan enferma estaba.

Es que ni un momento podían evitar el pensar en su estado.

Así pues ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo lo que les hizo mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Después salieron del cuarto de estar en dirección al salón para tomar las medicinas que se encontraban en un armario.

Al mismo tiempo llevaron sus manos al cajón para abrirlo.

voice required="name = Juan"

O lo haces tú, o lo hago yo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Déjalo, yo iré a por el vaso con agua.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo Albert marchándose en dirección a la cocina.

Al rato ambos entraron de nuevo en el cuarto de estar con todo lo necesario y se lo entregaron a Anye.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Gracias otra vez chicos.

Tarde o temprano yo iba a ir a por el medicamento pero vosotros siempre os adelantáis.

Venga, sentaos en el sofá que se está calentito aquí con el brasero.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Los dos pokemon obedecieron totalmente callados y se limitaron a mirarla mientras bebía su medicina.

Al rato de terminar la serie se puso en pie.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Ya me siento mejor gracias a vuestros cuidados Jujú.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y siempre esa sonrisa era el punto final.

El punto que hacía que ellos se volvieran más y más locos por lo que sentían hacia ella.

Mientras tanto en el baño Anye miraba su cuerpo en el espejo, levantó su faldita y miró como le quedaba la ropa interior, la forma que hacían las braguitas sobre su traserito.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me pregunto si mi cuerpo de chica humana les gustará.

Me gustaría tanto saberlo.

Hace mucho, que no me ven semi desnuda.

La última vez, éramos muy pequeños y yo aún tenía cuerpo de niña.

Quiero, quiero que miren mi cuerpo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y tras aquellos pensamientos salió del baño en dirección a su habitación.

Allí rebuscó en lo más profundo de un cajón por largo rato revolviendo muchas braguitas y sujetadores.

Y al fin, pudo encontrar un conjunto de lencería negra muy sensual que compró hacía ya más de un año.

Simplemente lo vio en una tienda y le gustó mucho.

No sabía en qué ocasión se la pondría, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera para alguna ocasión especial.

Ni siquiera sus pokemon sabían que tenía ese tipo de lencería a pesar de que eran ellos los que le dejaban la muda limpia cada vez que ella se duchaba.

Se desnudó a pesar del frío con la única intención en mente de verse con aquella ropa interior.

Y al fin, ya estaba puesta sobre su cuerpecito.

Se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba en contraste con su blanca piel.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Vaya, me veo bien con este conjunto.

Quiero, quiero que ellos me vean.

No puedo dejar de pensar en las caras que pondrían al verme.

Aunque me da algo de apuro pero, me excita tanto la idea de que me rodeen con sus brazos para taparme.

Seguro que Albert empieza a regañarme como hace siempre.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y se puso a fingir su voz mirándose en el espejo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Anye, cuántas veces te he dicho que te abrigues con este frío que hace, ¿se puede saber qué haces en ropa interior por la casa?

Y después entraría en acción Alexander.

Ya estás otra vez Albert.

Ella solo quería que le diéramos nuestro visto bueno.

Anda venga aquí que hace frío para que estés así.

Aiiissssh, y los dos me abrazarían.

Aaaaaaaaayyy, qué cosas estoy pensando.

En el fondo, me gusta que se preocupen por mí constantemente, me hace sentir querida ya que nadie, ni mi propia familia me ha querido.

Quizás por eso, me he acabado enamorado de ellos.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Aquello último lo dijo recordando horribles momentos de su infancia, como sus padres la abandonaron rehaciendo su vida cada uno por su lado.

Aun siendo una niña, sus abuelos la cuidaron, y como no, sus queridos pokemon Albert y Alexander.

Pero sus abuelos ya murieron por la enfermedad, y ahora, ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaron en su vida.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, ya basta de pensar cosas tristes, debo sentirme feliz porque los tengo a ellos, ya sí que sí salgo de aquí para que me vean.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y así pues Anye salió de su habitación completamente descalza y en ropa interior en dirección al cuarto de estar donde estaban ellos.

Por unos segundos dudó antes de abrir la puerta pero al fin lo hizo.

Menuda cara se les quedó a los dos.

Y como Anye imaginó, Albert se puso en pie con esa expresión seria que ponía cuando se preocupaba.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No Albert, que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, ni a ti tampoco Xandy.

Es solo que, bueno, quería que me dijerais qué tal me queda este conjunto de ropa interior.

voice required="name = Juan"

La verdad que te ves muy bien.

Aunque, me molesta el que te quedes así vestida solo porque quieres enseñarnos como te sienta esa lencería.

voice required="name = Diego"

Alexander tiene razón, Ya sabes que todo te queda perfecto Anye, pero ven aquí al calor que estás temblando.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Ambos pokemon estaban en pie acercándose a ella.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yaiiii, yo solo quiero abrazarme a vosotros.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Eso le salió así sin más.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de decirlo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y los tres cayeron sobre el sofá.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Quiero, quiero que me abracéis los dos con fuerza por favor, tengo mucho frío.

voice required="name = Diego"

Iremos a por tu ropa espera.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No, quiero quedarme en ropa interior con vosotros aquí en el brasero.

Quiero, quiero sentir como me rodeáis con vuestros brazos.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Aquellas palabras los estaban dejando sin aliento.

El verla en ropa interior, a pesar de estar preocupados, no podían negar que ese conjunto le sentaba estupendamente y que su cuerpo era muy hermoso.

Y así pues, cada uno por su lado se pegó a ella dándole el calor de sus cuerpos.

Anye se sentía más que cómoda, más que feliz.

En aquel momento, deseaba todo de ellos y más.

No podía evitar pensar cosas subidas de tono teniéndolos tan pegados a ella.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me siento excitada.

No me gusta pensar este tipo de cosas, siento que soy una pervertida.

Pero es que, junnmm, ambos huelen muy bien a ese champú pokemon que les compré.

Siempre están tan limpitos, ellos saben cómo me gusta que la gente se asee.

Quisiera, poder sentarme encima de alguno de los dos.

Quisiera, más que eso, sentirlos dentro de mí.

Es que, siento tanto amor que, deseo todo de ellos.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y en aquel momento Anye se liberó de ambos que la abrazaban con fuerza para tomar una de las patas de Alexander mientras se lanzaba sobre Albert.

Acabaron de una postura un tanto extraña, con Anye sobre Albert y Alexander medio encima de ambos con cuidado de no clavarle a Anye su pincho.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Qué ocurre?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Preguntó Albert.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yo, es que.

Quiero pues que.

Yaaaaaai qué vergüenza.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo restregando su carita contra sus manos colocándose medio sentada en el sofá.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Cuéntanos qué te ocurre?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Quiero que me lo hagáis kiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y tras decir aquello al fin, se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta del brasero seguro muy roja.

Las caras de Albert y Alexander no tenían precio.

Sabían perfectamente lo que acababan de oír.

Y qué iban a contestar.

Que con todo el placer del mundo ellos harían cualquier cosa que ella les pidiera.

Pero eso, eso era demasiado.

Por mucho que lo desearan, para ellos era como si le estuvieran faltando el respeto.

voice required="name = Juan"

Anye, no creo que podamos hacer eso que nos pides.

voice required="name = Diego"

Jamás te faltaríamos el respeto de esa forma.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Por largos segundos Anye se quedó bajo la manta sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Al final les había pedido aquello que tanto apuro le había dado soltarlo.

Y ahora ellos, no querían hacerlo.

Por su mente no paraban de llegar pensamientos típicos como.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Quizás es que, yo no les guste por ser una chica humana.

Y me dicen eso para no hacerme daño.

A pesar de ser siempre tan buenos conmigo, no desean mi cuerpo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas por aquellos pensamientos.

Sentía que no podría salir de ahí abajo en mucho tiempo.

Ahora se sentía estúpida si llegaban a ver su cara llorando tan ridículamente.

Los dos pokemon comenzaron a sentirse preocupados porque ella llevaba mucho rato bajo aquella manta roja.

Y no pudieron aguantar más la duda de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No, no estoy bien, a vosotros no os gusta mi cuerpo y no os excita.

Por mucho que me respetéis, yo os lo estaba pidiendo con todos mis deseos y, y.

Buuuaaaaaaah.

No os gusta cómo me veo porque soy una chica humana.

No sé por qué tuve que enamorarme de vosotros.

Todo el mundo siempre haciéndome daño incluso mis mejores amigos.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y en aquel momento, la manta voló por los aires con fuerza y allí estaban los dos muy serios mirándola.

Segundos después la manta volvió a colocarse en su sitio.

Después sus brazos rodearon aquel bulto que ella formaba bajo la manta.

voice required="name = Diego"

Cómo puedes decir eso.

Decir que nosotros te vamos a fallar, eso nunca.

voice required="name = Juan"

Ni en mil años podríamos hacerte daño.

Porque, nosotros estamos enamorados de ti.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y esa es la razón por la que jamás nos aprovecharíamos de ti por mucho que te deseemos.

Siento que te hayas hecho ideas equivocadas.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Aquella revelación, era algo que Anye había deseado escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El que alguien por fin la amara.

En aquel momento se liberó de la manta y de sus brazos para lanzarse sobre ellos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho con esto que acabo de escuchar.

Ahora entiendo por qué vuestro comportamiento todo este tiempo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Ella se separó de ellos mostrándoles una amable sonrisa con todo su cabello alborotado.

Y mientras Alexander tomaba sus manitas, Albert secaba todas sus lágrimas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Espero no os moleste que esté enamorada de los dos.

Es que, no puedo elegir, os necesito demasiado porque sois lo más importante en mi vida.

voice required="name = Juan"

No te preocupes por eso ahora.

voice required="name = Diego"

Con que tú seas feliz, nos basta para serlo también.

voice required="name = Carmen"

En aquel momento, Anye se acercó al hocico de Albert para besarlo mientras se restregaba sobre él tomando con fuerza la mano de Alexander.

Alexander pasó a apartar su largo cabello para comenzar a morder su cuello cuidadosamente desde atrás mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

La mano de Anye pasó a deslizarse sobre la cara de Albert mientras su cálido aliento se dejaba caer sobre su boca.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Quién será el primero?

Recordad que, será mi primera vez.

voice required="name = Juan"

Entonces seré yo, creo que te haré menos daño.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo Alexander acariciando su mejilla desde un lado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Está bien, yo quiero estar sobre ella para poder besar su boca mientras y darle placer de otras maneras.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y así fue, como Anye se colocó de espaldas a Alexander medio tumbada de lado de una forma en la que él no le rozaba con aquel pincho que tenía en el pecho.

Tomó la pierna izquierda de Anye para poder incorporarse en su interior con más facilidad así mientras Albert se colocaba al otro lado esperando a que todo ocurriera.

Alexander comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Anye y ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir su pene mucho más grande que aquel bote de muestra con diferencia.

Albert acarició su carita para tranquilizarla y besó su boca de nuevo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Eh, tranquila.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Alexander comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez mientras que Anye se amarraba a la boca de Albert así hasta que sus jadeos fueron demasiado intensos y él tuvo que separarse de sus labios para observar como Alexander golpeaba su vagina.

voice required="name = Diego"

En verdad, no sabes lo celoso que estoy viendo como estas follándote su chochito pero, me pone demasiado cachondo verla así abierta de piernas con todo chorreando.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y tras aquellas palabras se dirigió allí abajo para comerse el chochito de su entrenadora mientras estaba siendo penetrado por aquel lucario.

Anye no podía evitar gemir sintiendo a sus dos amigos pokemon allí abajo cada uno con lo suyo dándole placer.

Así durante varios minutos sin descanso.

Al poco Albert soltó su vagina, tenía toda la cara salpicada del flujo de su entrenadora a causa de que Alexander no había parado de golpear su interior mientras él se encontraba comiendo

Este se relamió el hocico y la miró fijamente con una expresión muy seria, poco después Alexander salió de su cuerpo para pasar a colocarse frente a ella mientras Albert se colocaba donde él había estado antes.

Y así entró de una maldita vez dentro de aquella chica que tanto deseaba sintiendo su vagina completamente empapada del rato que llevaba siendo golpeada por aquel lucario.

Anye tomó el pene de Alexander que se encontraba totalmente encharcado mientras este probaba su boca por primera vez, a la par que su entrenadora lo masturbaba para acabar con la tarea.

Albert amarraba con fuerza el cuerpo de Anye contra el suyo llegando hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Su pene era algo más grande que el de Alexander y eso se había notado al llegar al fondo como ella gimió al sentir todavía algo de dolor.

Pero todo aquello era demasiado placentero para ella y no le importaba, solo podía sentirse feliz porque estaba con sus mejores amigos en la cama, ellos eran los únicos que de verdad se habían quedado junto a ella, los únicos que de verdad la querían.

No le importaba todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, ni todo lo que ellos usaran su cuerpo para sentir placer.

En aquellos momentos en los que Anye se introducía el pene de Alexander en su boca, en los que Albert terminó de clavar sus garras sobre su delicada piel, y después cuando toda su cara acabó empapada del cálido semen de uno de sus mejores amigos, fue el momento en el que ella gritó del momento final tan sumamente placentero, ese momento en el que aquel fiero zorro feroz descargaba todos sus deseos dentro de ella.

Al fin, al fin los 3 tumbados en aquel enorme sofá totalmente exhaustos, sudados, pero muy felices.

Ya podían darse plenamente amor, al fin habiendo confesado sus sentimientos.

Aunque fueran dos corazones para una persona, ella podía amarlos a ambos de igual manera.

Así pues, nunca nadie se sintió solo.

Y al final del día, se dieron la ducha del siglo, una ducha relajante entre los 3 que estaban casi apretados en ese pequeño espacio.

No faltaron las peleas de Albert y Alexander por quién le había metido a quien espuma en el ojo y un sinfín de cosas más.

Pero al fin y al cabo acabaron partiéndose de la risa y cenándose una señora pizza de las mejores.

La vida es mejor estando con quien te quiere, ojalá todos pudiéramos encontrar a esa persona especial para nunca más estar solos, la soledad es horrible y nadie nace para vivir así.


End file.
